Perfect
by d-christen
Summary: Ron and Hermione's life after DH, starting from Fred's funeral to the epilogue. Better than it sounds! RW/HG
1. Together, I promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I do hope you enjoy! Please R&R, because it's weird when you just read it but don't review! Thanks everyone!

* * *

The backyard of the Burrow looked so much different, so beautiful. It was just like Bill and Fleur's wedding, which, Hermione thought, did not even take place too long ago.

She was wearing a floaty, white dress for the occasion, and it was only the crack of dawn. She could barely see the sun rising over the horizon, the sky already a bright orange.

She walked over to the end of the marquee and looked down at Fred's peaceful face, which George had done the honors and rearranged, so that his eyes were closed, and his mouth into a little smile. Hermione closed her eyes and gripped the end of the coffin tightly, trying not to break down. He was just so young, and if she could bring back one person from the dead, it would be him, Fred Weasley.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly, drawing out her wand from the inside of her dress.

It was Ron.

She tucked her wand away and threw her arms slowly around his neck, burying her face in his soft, red hair.

"What are you doing up so early, 'Mione?" Ron asked, rubbing his face against hers and wrapping his arms around her gently. He was already dressed in brand new dress robes as well, which Mrs. Weasley had bought for the occasion, wanting everyone to look spiffy.

"I dunno," Hermione muttered against him. "I just wanted to say... a proper goodbye."

And without giving warning, she let out a sob against Ron's shoulders. Ron patted her on the back in a comforting way, his expression proud. He was the only one who could comfort her like this. He _loved _being the one to comfort her. Not even Harry can succeed at this kind of job.

"It's going to be okay, 'Mione," Ron murmured, now stroking the back of her hair. "I promise."

Hermione let go of him and Ron couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she looked with tears streaming down her beautiful face. He took her hand and smiled slightly at her. "Just stay close to me," she whispered. "at the funeral."

"O' course," Ron said, nodding and leading her away from the coffin. "c'mon. We needa eat something first. The funeral's at... eleven."

Hermione closed her eyes and followed him, walking differently due to her heels pounding the dirt.

"Of course, you took it the hardest, didn't you?" she said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Well, second hardest, behind Fred," Ron said. "or third... behind my mum."

Ron let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the house. "Everything'll be alright, 'Mione. Trust me."

Hermione blinked back tears as she looked up at the face she had always loved, no matter how many times she glared at it, or wanted to slap. She knew he would always be here -- he always has been. More times than she could count -- and more times than Harry.

"I'm sorry," she said, in a voice that made her sound like she had a headache.

"For what?" Ron asked, now opening the door of the kitchen.

"For your loss."

Ron kept quiet and walked over to the sink, which was filled with pots and pans from last night's dinner. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, still wiping her eyes.

"_Orchideous,_" Ron said, drawing out his wand. A bunch of flowers burst from the tip and he walked over to her.

He handed her the bouquet, leaving her flustered.

"Ron, I _love _them," she said. "and you."

Ron grinned. "Sit by me today."

Hermione nodded and fought a temptation to flung herself into his arms and kiss him full on the mouth again, just like they had done a few weeks earlier. "I promise."

Ron grinned at her and pulled her by the hand upstairs, where they would be talking in his bedroom, probably passing by time until the funeral.

* * *

Reviews? I hope it's good, and the funeral will be in the next chapter. I felt really sad while writing this... oh Fred. Honestly.


	2. Fred's Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I know, I know, this is a really sad beginning for a fanfic. But I'm serious, it will get better! Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

* * *

"We are gathered here today to honor the life of Fred Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother to George, Ronald, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Ginevra Weasley, and a friend to many..."

Hermione laid her head against Ron's shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. Ron looked gently at her and put a hand in her hair, stroking it softly as a few tears found their way through the corner of his eyes. Harry, on the other hand, was bent over, his head in his hands, Ginny laying across his back in a romantic way.

"...may he rest in peace, and know that he will never be forgotten, and his humorous self will rest in our memories forever."

The man who was saying Fred's obituary stepped off the raised platform and onto his chair, blowing his nose as he went.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, until Mrs. Weasley, who was in front of Hermione and Ron, turned around and spoke in a whisper. "It's the viewing."

Ron nodded and swallowed hard, looking at the ground. Hermione's hands found their way around Ron's neck and she sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"Let's go," Harry whispered, glancing at Ginny and taking her by the hand. They stood up and passed by Ron and Hermione, who had aisle seats. Harry nodded and walked up to Fred's body, looking depressed.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, still stroking Hermione's hair.

Hermione shook her head. "No... you g-g-go on."

Ron took her by the hand and stood up.

"W-What?" Hermione asked, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped them on the back of her hand as Ron began to drag her into the aisle.

"I'm not going without you, 'Mione," Ron said, looking cheery as he peered at Fred's face.

Hermione closed her eyes and looked down, biting back tears. She would not look at his face and break down _here,_ she thought, in front of _so _many people... Fred... she opened her eyes and looked down at his smiling face, thinking that she would stay confident and try her hardest not to try. Sure enough, she didn't, but just stared down at Fred's handsome face as more people lined up to view him.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, flinging her arms around his neck as they walked away from the coffin.

Instead of walking towards their seats, Ron walked the opposite direction, towards the garden.

"W-W-Where are we going?" Hermione said, ceasing crying as they reached a pretty tree surrounded by bushes.

"You need to rest, 'Mione," Ron said. He sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to him.

Hermione sat down and looked up at him. "What d'you mean?"

"I don't like it when you cry," said Ron, smiling slightly. "I love your _smile._"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as she kept her arms around Ron's neck. She couldn't think of a better time to kiss him.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

Ron looked up at the bright blue sky, biting down on his lip. "Yeah. Well... he didn't deserve to die. But we all know that there's more stuff in heaven. He's probably started his own joke shop already."

Hermione chuckled and reacted instinctively, kissing Ron full on the mouth.

The two stayed glued together for a few minutes, when Ron pulled away and looked up at the sky.


	3. Christmas Presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! It means so much! I can't even put my thanks into words! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Another Christmas gone by," Mrs. Weasley said, dabbing at her eyes as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione looked at her from around the dining table, Ron next to Hermione, as always. "I j-just can't believe how fast time flies."

Hermione shot a glance at Ron, who grinned at her.

"Yes, yes, Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley said, coming out from the kitchen and laying a delicious-looking Christmas cake (chocolate) in the middle of the table. Everyone had just finished eating, and Harry and Ron had even had their fourths and fifths of every helping.

"Ooh, cake!" Harry said enthusiastically. Ginny giggled from across him as Harry reached over to take a helping.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione," Ron said, putting an arm around her and squeezing her shoulders tightly.

"Happy Christmas, Ronald."

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder as he kept his arm around her.

"So what did you get me?" Ron asked, his ears going red as he let go of her.

"Oh, we have to wait for that _later,_" Hermione said. "after _dinner._"

"Why?" Ron asked as Hermione lifted her head off of his shoulder.

"Because you're _too _impatient, that's why," Hermione said, shaking her head as she looked hungrily at the Christmas cake.

"No, really," Ron said, grinning. He reached across the table and took her hand. "why not now?"

"Ron, seriously, it has to _wait,_" Hermione said, a soft look in her eye.

"Oh alright. But you have to give me my present before I give you yours."

"_Ron!_" Hermione cried, looking angrily at him. "That's not fair!"

"Now you know how I feel," Ron said, happy that he had made her retort. He reached across the table and grabbed the chocolate cake Mrs. Weasley had made the previous evening. "bloody hell, I'm hungry."

Hermione watched him cautiously as Ron took a big chunk of chocolate cake and placed it on his plate.

"That's bad for your teeth, you know," Hermione said before she could stop herself. She put her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Ron, whose cheeks were way too full, looked over at her and grinned, revealing mushy parts of his cake. Hermione looked away disgustedly.

"That's just _revolting, _Ronald."

Ron smiled and looked down, trying to swallow his share.

"Okay, _now _can you give me my present?" he asked, looking over at her and giving her hand a little squeeze.

"I'll have to get it upstairs first," Hermione said, shaking her head. "and it's _much _too early, Ronald. Nobody else has even had _cake _yet."

"Harry has," Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, _only _because you too eat like _animals,_" Hermione said. Ron looked at her sadly. "I didn't say I didn't like that. In fact, that's another reason why I love you."

Ron snorted.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione said, outraged.

"Okay, let's go then, give me my present!" Ron said, jumping a bit in his seat.

"Fine!"

Hermione stood up. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but Ron wants his present early."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned back to Bill as Hermione took Ron by the hand and pulled him into the sitting room.

"Okay... promise me, you _won't _get _too _excited," Hermione whispered, closing the door behind her as Ron sat on an armchair.

"I won't! Honest!" Ron said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Okay. _Accio Ron's present!" _Hermione said, pointing her wand at the ceiling.

Something zoomed down the staircase on the opposite side of the sitting room, something with a long handle and a bushy end. It was wrapped neatly in wrapping paper with presents as decoration.

"Hermione..." Ron said anxiously, standing up and walking over to her present. "...you didn't."

"Oh yes, Ron, I did," she said, her cheeks going pink.

Ron ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing the newest model of the Firebolt -- the Firebolt 3000, the fastest and last racing broom Quality Quidditch Supplies ever made.

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," Ron muttered, his eyes going wide as he picked the broomstick off of the ground. "I love you."

Hermione closed her eyes and sat down upon an armchair, looking cheery.

"I love you, 'Mione!" Ron said, dropping the broomstick and running over to her. He sat down on the arm of the chair and grinned happily down at her.

"I love you too," Hermione said, giving him a gentle smile. "now _where's mine?_"

"Oh, right!" Ron said, his eyes still focused on the Firebolt. "_Accio 'Mione's present!_"

A small box zoomed down the same staircase, dropping directly on top of the Firebolt.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, butterflies erupting inside her stomach as Ron picked up the box and the Firebolt. He walked over to her and gave the box to her.

"Open it."

Hermione ripped open the wrapping paper and gasped.

It was a scrapbook, the picture on the top the one she and Ron had took back in their second year.

Tears immediately formed inside her eyes and she blinked to try and hide them. Ron put an arm around her as she scooted over to the other side of the armchair, allowing him to sit next to her.

"Why?" Ron asked, now wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. "Is it that ugly?"

"N-N-No! R-R-Ron, it's w-wonderful!" Hermione said, pressing the scrapbook to her chest and looking up at him. "I _love _it!"

"Good," Ron said, sighing and grinning down at her.

She kissed him directly on the lips, and both of them dropped their Christmas presents.

Hermione pulled away, smiling up at Ron. "Thanks. This is honestly the _best _Christmas gift I've _ever _received!"

Ron looked sheepishly at her. "Your welcome."

Hermione looked back down at the scrapbook on the floor, her thoughts trailing back to how Ron had immediately hated her back in their first year. Ron, sensing the nostalgia, let go of her back and started to tickle her to cheer her up.

"_Ron!_" Hermione said, laughing as Ron's hand withdrew to poke her other ribs. "Ron!"

Ron started to laugh and kept tickling her, keeping it up for the rest of the night.


	4. 1999

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I think this is really getting cheesier each chapter! Thanks for reading, everyone! Oh, and by the way, I won't be updating a lot, school just started for me and we already have tons of homework -- just be expecting at least one chapter a week because I have to turn in a book report tomorrow, and it's just started yesterday! ):

* * *

"Just a few more minutes!" Mr. Weasley shouted, looking back and grinning at everyone.

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were sitting out in the backyard of the burrow. They had had dinner outside under a canopy and everyone was too excited to wait inside for the fireworks.

"Can you believe it's already _1999?_" Hermione asked, looking up at the stars.

"Nope," Ron said, sitting back down next to her. He looked at Hermione and grinned. "that makes it exactly eight years since we've met."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, going a bit pink and cuddling closer to him. Harry, who was seated on Ron's left, looked away pointedly, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust.

"Oh, shut up, Harry," Ron said, glaring at him and returning back to Hermione.

"Ron, I'm scared."

Ron looked down to see if Hermione was joking, but her eyes were full of fear.

"Of what?" Ron asked. He took her hand bravely and gave it a little squeeze.

"What if... what if I lose you?" Hermione asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Voldemort's not here anymore, 'Mione," Ron said, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "how can you lose me?"

"Oh, you _know _what I mean."

"'Mione," Ron muttered, looking gently at her and wiping the smile off of his face. He knew Hermione would think he was joking if he smiled, even if he just loved how beautiful she was.

"What if I'm left alone?" Hermione asked, tears now leaking out of her eyes.

Ron couldn't bear it, and reached over to her face and wiped the tears off her face. He almost gasped at how soft her skin was, but decided to keep it to himself.

"You won't be. I promise."

Hermione shook her head and laid it on Ron's shoulder as they looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll always be here."

"It's almost here, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning around and smiling warmly at all of them. "Just two more minutes!"

"Oh, mum, we _know _what time it is," George said, shaking his head on Ginny's right. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as he laid down on the grass.

"Alright, but don't come crying to _me _when you miss the fireworks," Mrs. Weasley snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm only joking, mum, I _didn't _know what time it was," George said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny said.

George glared at her as Ron and Hermione looked up at the sky.

Ron checked his watch. "Half a minute left."

Hermione closed her eyes and gave Ron's hand a small squeeze, waiting for him to exclaim.

"We really should start counting down now," Harry said, nodding importantly.

"Okay then," Mr. Weasley said. "ten!"

"Nine," Ginny said, grinning at Harry. He grinned back and said, "eight."

"Seven!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Six," George muttered, nestling his head on the ground as if he were bored.

"Five," Harry said.

"Four!"

"Three!"

Hermione looked up at Ron as Mrs. Weasley said "_two!_"

"Happy New Year's, 'Mione," Ron said, smiling softly at her.

A bunch of fireworks erupted from Ottery St. Catchpole, leaving the pack breathless.

"Oh, they're _beautiful!_" Hermione said, standing up and dragging Ron with her.

"Yeah, she is," Ron muttered, a gentle look still in his eye.

"Oh, _happy new year's, Ronald,_" Hermione said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek and throwing her arms around his neck.


	5. Finally, It's Official

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thanks for the wonderful feedback! It means a lot!

* * *

Hermione peeked through Ron's door and smiled slightly at the sight of him grinning at her.

"Ron, I've been thinking..."

She walked over to Ron's bed and sat down next to him. Ron put an arm around her, his expression puzzled.

"About what?" he asked.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said, sighing and looking up at his response.

"What? Why?"

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, seeing the pain there, knowing that he was wondering what he would be doing without her for nine months.

"I... I want to continue on with my education," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "please let me do this, Ronald."

Ron let go of Hermione's shoulders and wrapped both of his arms around his knees, staring hardly at the bedcovers. Hermione watched him, a few tears leaking out of her eyes every once in a while.

"So... you're leaving... in three days, is it?" Ron asked, turning around to look at the calendar on his wall. It was August 29th.

"Yes," Hermione said, closing her eyes and wiping them on her sleeve.

The sound of her sniffing made Ron whip back around. "Why?" he asked, putting an arm around her once more and crossing his legs.

"W-What do you mean, why?"

"Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy that you're going back to Hogwarts?"

"I -- I am, but..."

"I'll write, Hermione. I promise."

Hermione stiffened and opened her eyes, giving Ron a gentle look.

"What d'you mean you'll write? You're... you're not coming with me?" she asked, new tears forming in her eyes.

"No. I think I'll work in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for a while, then probably... when I know what I want to be, sign up for it. But I don't need magical education anymore, Hermione."

"So how can I go there?" Hermione asked.

"By taking the Hogwarts Express, o'course," Ron said, starting to laugh.

"No... I mean, how can I go there... without you?"

The two shared a silent look full of meaning.

"Okay," Ron muttered, biting down on his lip. "just promise me something."

"Oh _Ron_," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ron grinned down at her. "Promise me you'll write every _day_."

"Every _day? _What with studies and all?!" Hermione asked, pulling away and looking angrily up at Ron. "_Honestly._"

"Blimey, just one 'hello' would be fine," Ron said, starting to laugh. Wow, he thought, he had changed the subject _that _easily?

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine. But don't expect me to write you a novel."

"Expect _me _to," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Wait, what if _you _find someone?" Ron asked, his laughter fading as he glared at her.

"What do you _mean, _Ronald?"

"You know bloody well what I mean," he said darkly.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. There isn't _anyone _out there for me."

"There is!" Ron said excitedly, un-crossing his legs and sitting closer to her.

"Oh really? _Like who?_" Hermione asked, now playing with him and grinning.

"I dunno, who d'you think?" Ron asked.

"Well, _definitely _not Viktor" -- Ron scowled loudly -- "so I don't know anyone else."

"Hermione, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Ron asked, making his mind right up on the spot.

Hermione felt a pool of warmth spreading throughout her body at the words. _Only now he had asked? _she thought. _After one year from their first kiss?!_

"_Oh, Ron! _Yes!" She said, kneeling on the bed and throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her back and grinned. _Finally. _They snogged twice already, or thrice, Ron thought sheepishly, yet he had never made it official that he and Hermione were together.

"I'll go get packed!" Hermione said, letting go of Ron and jumping off the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, you should!" Ron said eagerly, scooting over to the foot of the bed as to get a clearer view of the door.

"I'll be back," Hermione said, looking back and smiling the smile Ron had always loved.

And with that, she closed the door, leaving Ron flustered behind her, his insides dancing.


	6. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next chapter will _not _be Hermione's time at Hogwarts, don't worry! It'll be Christmas at the Burrow :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A few tears found their way out of Hermione's eyes as Ron encased her in a very tight hug.

"Please write," he said quietly, pulling away and stroking Hermione's brown hair, which, to Ron's surprise, had gotten less bushier throughout the years. He could barely make out the frizz.

"I promise," Hermione whispered, her arms still around his neck.

"Hermione," Ron said, patting her clumsily on the shoulder as she started to cry quietly on Ron's shoulder. "please don't cry."

Hermione pulled away and wiped some of her tears on her already-wet sleeve. She had already done most of her crying in one of the ministry cars Mr. Weasley had borrowed, all the time tearing as Ron held her hand. Of course, Hermione had saved her and Ron's goodbye for last, although she couldn't help but not pay much attention as she hugged the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. This was the moment she was anticipating.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, a small watery grin spreading across her face. "how can I _not? _I'm leaving you for nine months, Ron."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, this is it then."

The scarlet Hogwarts express began to emit steam, leaving Hermione only a couple more minutes to board it.

"_Ron,_" Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck once more and kissing him lightly on the mouth. Ron reacted instantly. The two stayed together for a few seconds, until Harry yelled, "_Hermione!_"

Hermione pulled away and grinned up at Ron, who was smiling back. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait!" Ron said, as Hermione began to walk towards the train.

"Can I _even?_" she asked anxiously, wringing her hands and facing Ron. "What?"

"You're coming to stay for the Christmas holidays and Easter!" Ron yelled, as Hermione looked gently at him. "It's not nine months after all!"

Hermione grinned and entered through the doors of the Hogwarts express, immediately grabbing the first compartment she could find, as to talk some more with Ron. She threw up the window and Ron smiled at her.

"_Write!_" he yelled, as the train began to gather speed.

Ron waved until the Hogwarts express rounded a corner, and Hermione could see no more.

"Hello," someone said dreamily.

Hermione whipped around and wiped her eyes on her sleeve again, for she had been secretly tearing without even realizing it. Her eyes focused on a pretty blonde, who had definitely grown a lot over the summer.

"Luna!" Hermione said, grinning up at her. She stood up and gave her a small hug.

Luna, though her eyes were looking someplace else, pulled away and smiled absentmindedly back at Hermione.

"So I take it you wanted to come back to Hogwarts, did you?" she asked, taking a seat across Hermione's spot.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied, sitting back down and looking out the window.

"Harry and Ron didn't want to come?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?" Luna asked, looking concerned and leaning forward.

"Erm... Ron said something about 'not really caring about magical education', while Harry has already applied for Auror post at the Ministry of Magic," Hermione recited, her eyes traveling to look into Luna's blue ones.

"Oh," Luna said. "Ron's probably got a Wrackspurt in his brain." She leaned forward and added in a dramatic whisper, "I hear from Ginny he gets those all the time."

Hermione let out a laugh and the two began to discuss Ron, without even mentioning anything about Harry Potter.


	7. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Okay, I changed my mind. The _next _chapter will be Christmas at the burrow! Oh, and the ending to this chapter is pretty lame... sorry, I was running out of ideas.

* * *

Hermione walked up the familiar steps to the owlery, wondering whether or not Ron was awake at this time. Hermione had woken up very early to send Ron a little letter. Of course, _she _had promised _him _that she would write, but how come Ron had not written to her yet? Well, it was only the second day of term.

She pushed open the door to the owlery, taking in the smell of owl dung and their dead prey. It was so cold. There were so many different owls to choose from, and so many beautiful ones as well. Hermione couldn't make up her mind.

"You seem pretty, don't you?" she asked, walking over to a beautiful white owl, which reminded her so much of Hedwig. "My best friend, Harry, had an owl that looked exactly like you. Maybe that's why you're so beautiful."

The owl hooted and stared at her through green eyes, reminding her of Harry's.

"Here you go," Hermione muttered. The white owl took Hermione's letter in its beak and waited for her dismissal. "send that to Ronald Weasley of the burrow. Tell him I love him." she said, smiling slightly.

The owl hooted once more and, sensing the goodbye, took off through the open window. Hermione watched it as it flew away into the sunrise.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron said, knocking on his best friend's door. "Mum says breakfast is ready."

No answer.

He probably is still sleeping, Ron thought, shaking his head in disappointment as he walked across the landing. Figuring that it would be much better if he waited for him to wake up, Ron walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom, taking in the orange glare from all sides before sitting down on the bed. A few creaks told him the springs he had just polished were rusty again.

Oh, how he missed Hermione so much.

He dropped down on the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the clanking of the ghoul on the landing upstairs. _Why _did she have to go and leave him now? _Why _hadn't he had gone _with _her?

Well, he really couldn't care less about his magical education. He could hear Hermione laughing as he thought about it. But honestly, if he forced himself to go to Hogwarts, wouldn't he be feeling worse than he was now, even though he was with Hermione? Blimey, Ron thought to himself, opening his eyes. I've got to apply at George's joke shop _now_. I've got nothing better to do.

A small tapping was issuing outside his window. Ron turned his head to see a snowy white owl, holding a letter in its beak.

His first thought was that Hedwig had come back from the dead. He must be imagining things! Maybe dozed off and dreamt about her. But then he looked closely and realized that Hedwig did not have the same eyes as Harry did.

Ron got out of bed and threw open the window, letting in the Hedwig-owl.

"Who are you from?"

The owl hooted and dropped the letter. Ron's heart thumped madly in his chest as he realized that this was a _Hogwarts _owl. Who _else _would be sending him letters? he thought stupidly.

"Thanks!" he said, grinning and the letter and running over to his bed. The owl took off without even taking a rest as Ron ripped the letter open.

_Dearest Ron,_

_Hogwarts is the same as ever. I'm so glad I decided to come back! Anyway, Professor McGonagall is headmistress (but of course you would've worked that out yourself), and Neville's come back to apply for Herbology professor in training! I think it's absolutely wonderful that he wants to fulfill his life's dream!_

_Anyway, how are you doing at the burrow? Have you applied at WWW yet? I'm pretty sure George is waiting for you to apply... hurry _up, _Ronald! You've got to get a move on!_

_Well, I've got to keep this short - I have a really hard exam on the logograms of the 15th century in Ancient Runes tomorrow, and I'll be waiting for your reply!_

_Much love from,_

_Hermione_

Ron took out his quill and began to write, a small grin spreading across his face.

Of course, they _had _done the impossible, he thought. Harry had always said that Ron could _not _work out long-distance relationships. But he had proved to Harry that he _could._

He could work one out with Hermione.


	8. Hermione's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

This chapter was inspired by... RUPERT'S BIRTHDAY! He turns 21 today! Yay! I'm so glad he knows that we love him so much! And plus, it all makes sense, because Hermione's birthday is in September, isn't it? Anyway, I can't stop hyperventilating... I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Ron's eyes flickered open due to the sunlight streaming in through his window. It looked like it would be a beautiful day today -- the perfect time for him to Apparate down to Diagon Alley and apply at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was right; he really _should _get a move on. It had been... what? Several days?

Days, he thought to himself. He'd lost track of time, and he'd never even bother to check the calendar since Hermione had left for Hogwarts, which, he thought, was about two weeks ago.

Ron sat up in bed and turned around to check his calendar. It was September 19. A few words were scrawled in his untidy handwriting in the small box. Ron squinted to get a better look at it, and felt his heart skip.

_Hermione's Birthday._

"Hermione!" Ron said out loud, not even realizing that he was alone in his room. He got out of bed, still in pajamas, and ran out of his room.

He slowed down to a very slow walk as he descended the stairs.

He, of course, _had _been plotting what he would get Hermione for her birthday. But he hadn't noticed that time was running so fast. How could he be able to bake them all in just a few short hours? In just that time, Hermione would probably be fretting that Ron had forgotten her birthday. But he didn't.

Ron jumped the last step and figured that he was up way before anyone else was. Perfect. There would be no one in the kitchen; he would have it all to himself!

Ron grinned as he walked over to the oven. Now what? He had never given thought to how he would _make _them.

Bloody hell. How _would _he make them?

He walked over to the cupboards. Surely Mum must have a box of the mix somewhere! She had made them more times than he could count!

_Yes!_

Ron pulled open a cabinet to reveal a box of _Barefoot Contessa Red Velvet Cupcake Mix. Just _what he needed. Thanks Mum!

He pulled it down from the shelf and flipped it over to read the instructions.

Of course, he would need flour, sugar, cocoa, baking powder, salt, baking soda, butter, eggs, milk, vanilla, and food coloring. Oh no. What if Mum was missing _one _of the ingredients!? It would all be ruined!

Ron slid a hand over his eyes and sighed. No. He must not think like that. Mum _must _have these ingredients _somewhere!_

He decided to go look for them on his own, and starting pulling open cabinets and drawers to find the ingredients. Finally, after twenty long minutes of desperate searching, Ron straightened up and looked at the ingredients he had collected and compared it with the necessities on the box.

_Perfect._

Ron grinned at the thought of Hermione's reaction when she found a batch of cupcakes in her dormitory. He'd be the _best _boyfriend in the world.

Pulling out a few bowls and cooking utensils, Ron set to work.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, peering around the doorway to the kitchen. What she saw nearly made her fall down in laughter.

Ron's face was covered in flour, his mum's apron splattered with butter and flour. He was mixing something in a bowl with an eggbeater, his face scrunched up in concentration.

Ginny walked towards him, already laughing. She couldn't hold it back. "What are you _doing, _Ron?"

"Hermione's -- _birthday _-- present," Ron panted, in between stirring.

"No really, _what _are you making?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows as she took in Ron's apperance once more.

"Red -- velvet -- cupcakes!"

"Wow," Ginny said. "you're sweeter than I thought."

Ron grinned. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty sure she'd love this."

"She would?"

"Definitely. Harry's _never _done _anything _like this for me. You're a wonderful boyfriend, Ron." She patted Ron on the shoulder.

Ron smiled and returned back to his work. "Ah," he said, taking a glance at the box. "that's that. Erm... now, I'll have to... cream together the butter and sugar and add an egg one at a time."

"I'll leave you to your work," Ginny replied, nodding and leaving the kitchen.

Ron was left alone. He took the butter and sugar and creamed it, then he took a single egg and cracked it open. He added it to the mixing bowl and stirred it three times.

"Okay," Ron said to himself. "now... each egg after three stirs."

He followed the instructions on the box.

But what if he'd done it differently? What if he'd accidentally skipped _one _instruction on the box? Merlin's pants. She would _hate _him.

No, he must not think that, he assured himself. She would _never _hate him.

He grinned as he added the vanilla and red food coloring. It even _smelled _delicious. This doesn't seem as if it was done wrong.

Ron wiped his hands on the towel near the refrigerator and took out the cupcake pans. He poured the red velvet batter and placed it in the oven, setting the degrees to 350.

"There," he told himself.

Now, he'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out.

* * *

Hermione pulled open the door of her dormitory room, her eyes tearing up again. Ron had _not _sent _any _acknowledgement that he had remembered her birthday. He had not sent even a _letter_, let alone a _birthday present._

She walked over to her bed, ready to collapse on it and break down, but recoiled in surprise.

A batch of cupcakes was lying on her bed, _red velvet cupcakes. _She must be dreaming. They were laden in a wooden basket filled with daises, her favorite flowers. Right next to them, a piece of parchment.

Hermione walked over and picked up the parchment, her heart skipping excitedly.

_Dear Hermione,_

Sorry it's late. It took long for me to make them. I love you.

P.S. Happy birthday.

Love,  
Ron

Hermione closed her eyes and a few tears seeped out. Joyful tears.

Of course he hadn't forgotten, in fact, this was one of the few birthdays he'd given her something. And this time, it was so _wonderful _that she could hardly draw breaths. How did he know that her favorite kind of cupcakes were _red velvet? _How did he know that her favorite flowers were _daisies?_

Hermione sat down on her bed and unwrapped the gift basket. She took a single cupcake and stuffed it into her mouth. She could feel nothing but _pleasure._

Oh my God, Ron, she thought. If he was here right now, she would kiss him and throw her arms around him and never let them go.

This was definitely the _best _birthday she's _ever _had.


	9. Boggarts on Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

So sorry for the lack of updates, everyone! School is such a drag! Well anyway, I did my best on this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Could you pass the eggnog?" Ginny said slyly, raising her eyebrows at Ron, who was secretly feeding Hermione pudding with his own spoon. Of course, this was not missed by his sister.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ron muttered. Hermione laughed.

"Reminds me of our third year," Ron said. "Ginny would never stop interrupting us."

"Oh shut up," Ginny said, glaring at Ron and turning back to Harry.

"Her problem," Ron said, shrugging and looking gently at a cheerful Hermione. "if she wants to interrupt us, fine, but we won't be interrupted."

And with that, he took another spoonful of chocolate pudding and held it in front of Hermione's mouth.

"No!" Hermione said, still laughing. "You need to eat some desert _too!_"

"Nah, ever since I hung out at George's joke shop I've realized my stomach's shrunk," Ron said.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, you know, they never have food there, and George never allows me to go on lunch break for some weird reason... and well, the only good food place in Diagon Alley is run by this weird, cackling witch and it's near Knockturn Alley, so I wouldn't even bother passing by there for some lunch."

Hermione couldn't stop laughing, and Ron grinned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mrs. Weasley said, leaning across the table to get a closer look at Hermione. "but lately, we haven't been in touch with any one since... well..."

Hermione nodded, immediately knowing that Mrs. Weasley was talking about Fred. "Yes?"

"...and there's a boggart up in one of the old storage rooms, I think the one right across Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione's heart lifted. Finally something to do this Christmas! She had been spoon-fed for the past three days that she had come here. And with no regrets.

"Oh, I can do that, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. She pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Oh no, no, no! Not now, we're still having dinner! Oh, Hermione, dear, I think it best if you start working on it after we unwrap our presents."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I think it's best if I get rid of the boggart now," Hermione said, nodding importantly and shooting half-a-glance at Ron. _I'll be as quick as I can._

Ron nodded slightly and turned back to his pudding, now able to feed himself more thoroughly without having to feed Hermione.

Hermione laughed as she imagined Ron spoon-feeding her if they got married as she climbed the stairs to Ron's room. She walked across the landing and pushed open the door across Ron's room, and in fact, there was a small, rattling drawer in the left side of the room. This must be the boggart.

Hermione drew out her wand from her back pocket and slowly approached the rattling drawer.

"Okay, stay calm," she muttered to herself. She mustn't panic!

Hermione pulled open the drawer quickly, and immediately dropped it, screaming in shock.

There, right on the floor near the dropped drawer, were the two bodies of Harry and Ron both dead, a trickle of blood oozing from each of their foreheads.

"R-Riddikulus!" Hermione whispered, her wand arm shaking so badly as she stared at her worst fear. "Riddikulus!"

Nothing happened, except that Hermione sobbed even harder.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The problem was that Hermione was not thinking of anything funny. "_R-Ridd--_"

"_Riddikulus!_"

The two bodies disappeared, leaving Hermione sobbing on Ron's already-wet shoulder, due to his and Ginny's earlier water fight.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm here," Ron whispered, patting her gently on the shoulder and escorting her out the room. "I'm not dead, Hermione, I promise."

"Oh, R-R-Ron! It was -- _horrible! _I c-couldn't think of a-anything funny," Hermione said. "oh, this is _such _a flaw in my magical education!"

"No, Hermione, stop being so hard on yourself," Ron muttered, now stroking her hair gently. "nobody can get used to a boggart. That's what there for, aren't they? For showing us what we really fear so we could get scared to death?"

Hermione let out a watery laugh and Ron patted her on the shoulders again as they descended the stairs.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll always be here."


	10. Alphabet Game, part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hah, I thought this chapter was really cute! :) I hope this makes up for the whole week that I haven't updated! The continuation of this chapter will be up by this Monday or Tuesday.

By the way, I accidentally posted this on my Forgiveness fic XD My bad.

* * *

"Okay... let's play a game," Ron said, watching Hermione's bushy brown hair flowing in the slight breeze.

The two were sitting under a shady tree in the back garden of the burrow. Ron, earlier, had claimed that it was way too hot inside his room (Hermione knew all too well that this was an excuse, for it was perfectly cool inside the burrow), and had pulled Hermione down here. Now, they were both trying to figure out what to do in their spare time until Harry arrived.

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked softly, a small smile threatening the corners of her lips as she stared deeply into Ron's light blue eyes.

"Erm... the alphabet game."

Hermione knew Ron had made this up on the spot, and pretended not to notice.

"_How _do we play it, exactly?" Hermione said, chuckling quietly.

"For each letter of the alphabet," Ron said quietly, looking like he was struggling for words. "we say a moment that we shared. Sound good?"

"Sure," Hermione said, still laughing.

"Okay," Ron said cheerily, smiling brightly at the clouds. "A. I go first."

Hermione grinned while Ron looked like he was racking his brains.

"A is for... the alphabet, because that's what game we're playing right now."

Hermione laughed so loud it could be heard from the inside of Ginny's room. "That's not _fair! _You should say something that we shared _before! _Not now!"

"Well, _I _made up this game, so I make the rules, don't I?" Ron said, a gentle look in his eyes as he watched Hermione laughing.

Hermione leaned back against the tree, trying to calm herself. "Okay then, B... B is for the ball, when you first found out you loved me."

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione stared happily down at the grass.

"Excuse me?" he said, laughing.

"Oh, you _know _what I mean, Ronald," Hermione said, shaking her head. "it's _your _turn."

"Alright then," Ron said, although his ears had gone red. "C is for the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

"Because while Harry was off looking for the basilisk, I was sitting with the unconscious Lockhart, and I couldn't stop thinking about you and when you would be back."

Hermione and Ron both kept quiet, staring at each other. Then, Hermione leaned over, threw her arms around Ron's neck, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ron pulled away after a few seconds and grinned. "You're cheating! Stop distracting me and get on with your part."

"_Fine,_" Hermione scowled, her arms still around Ron's neck. "well... D is for the first time I dreamt about you."

"You did?" Ron said, looking amazed and sitting up straight. "What was it about?"

Hermione hesitated, and grinned. "It was back in our second year, the night before I got Petrified. I dreamt about the time when you and I were alone for the first time, when Harry was back facing Quirrel."

"Oh -- oh yeah, that was one of my favorite moments," Ron muttered, smiling softly. "but we were too young to snog, you know."

"We _didn't _snog, Ron!" Hermione said. "We just were alone for the _first _time."

"Oh... we didn't? Well I think that was _my _first dream about you."

Hermione giggled.

"Okay then, E... E is for the eras of time we spent together."

"Ron, that's an _over_statement -- "

"Not really, Hermione, for me it seems like we've known each other forever," Ron said, not even noticing that Hermione had gripped his neck even tighter. "time doesn't really pass that fast when I'm with you."

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes. Ron was here. He would always be here. And from then on, Hermione knew that Ron was the one she would be with until the end.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whispered, withdrawing her arms from his neck and watching him carefully.

"Your turn," Ron muttered, the corners of his lips lifting in a lopsided grin. Hermione's favorite smile.

"O-okay," Hermione said, still a bit dazed from Ron's grin. "well... F is for the flowers you gave me on Valentine's Day back in our fifth year."

"I thought we were never to speak of that again!" Ron said, laughing again.

"Well -- I'm only with _you, _Harry's not here, so he doesn't have to know," Hermione said. "but those flowers were absolutely beautiful. You _know _daisies and roses are my favorite."

Ron grinned.

"G is for the gallery I drew you this summer," Ron said, his ears going red again.

"It wasn't really a _gallery, _Ron," Hermione whispered. "but even that _one _drawing was amazing."

Ron grinned and started to play with the grass as Hermione spoke.

"H is for -- "

"No! I want to do H," Ron said suddenly.

"Why? You just went!"

"You do I and J then, but I'll do H."

"Okay," Hermione said, leaning back against the tree again and watching Ron toy with the piece of grass.

"H is for Hermione," Ron muttered. "and how much I love her. I never thought I would find love at the age of 15, but then I realized that Hermione was the one I wanted. The one I _knew _I was going to be with. My mum always said that we wouldn't know who we would marry in our teen years, but I knew right then at 15 that Hermione was the one I would marry. I know for a fact that she loves me too, but I can tell you that Hermione is the best thing that's ever happened to me. And if she weren't here right now, I don't know what I would be doing, but I know for a fact that if she weren't here, I wouldn't ever find love."

Ron stopped abruptly and stroked the piece of grass, leaving Hermione speechless.


	11. Alphabet Game, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I'm sorry for not updating for a month! School has really gotten to me! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter - please forgive me! And I'm really sorry for having it end here - I have another paper due on Wednesday! ): There will be three parts all together for this scene (if you guys are tired of it, let me know)!

* * *

Hermione blinked, and a few tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes. Ron mistook this as a sign of sadness instead of happiness.

"What? Did I say something bad?" Ron asked, scooting closer to Hermione and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "No. Quite the opposite, really."

Ron chuckled and said simply, "Well, your turn."

"Ron, _honestly, _how can we keep playing this game when you've just said something like that?"

"Why?" Ron said, his eyes widening. "Seriously, now, you don't like it...?"

"No! It was so... _t-touching! _I c-can't say anything right now, I'm s-speechless," Hermione said, now wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well there's plenty more of those moments to come," Ron said, smiling his lopsided grin.

Hermione looked up at him, and Ron continued at her puzzled expression.

"I want to build something permanent," he said.

Hermione's heart fluttered excitedly in her chest. "I have a feeling we're off to a good start," she said, grinning, now that her tears were all dried up.

"Okay, then, now it's your turn!" Ron said, withdrawing his arm from around Hermione's shoulder and wrapping it around his knees.

"Umm... I. I for... Harry's Invisibility Cloak, without which we wouldn't have all those mischievous times at Hogwarts." Hermione said, shaking her head. How _dumb. _Ron had just said something so perfect, so wonderful, so touching, and here she was, saying something about their _dangerous _times at school?

"Great one, that was my favorite part," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione laughed.

"Erm... J for jelly?" Ron said.

"What does _that _have to do with us?" Hermione asked, laughing even harder. "I _know _of _your _love for it, but I'm not really a fan -- "

"No!" Ron said, his ears going red. "I mean the time before our sixth year when mum asked us to go to the grocery store and buy her some groceries! I couldn't stop asking you the many times of jelly, remember?"

Hermione did remember, in fact, she had just thought about that moment a few days ago.

"Oh, yeah, that was _my _personal favorite memory," she said, smiling up at the sky.

"K for kisses," Ron muttered, his ears going, if possible, even redder.

"Sorry, _that's _my personal favorite," Hermione said, laughing as Ron, indeed, kissed her again.


End file.
